тнє αdvєитυяєร σf єяiร αиd нαмαтσяα!
by DragonHalf
Summary: There's another member of Hamatora, and it's a girl! She's known everyone in Hamatora since they were kids and she's loved by all. Seems lovely right? Nope, there are people after this girl for her unique minimum powers. Will everything be alright, or not?
1. Arriving

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I've been into Hamatora since like April 2014, and I'm obsessed, a lot like fairy Tail~, so I was like why not do an OC? I don't like the yaoi pairings(sorry Yaoi fans! Not trying to be rude or anything!) But seriously enjoy, and I wish I owned Hamatora, it's an awesome-sauce anime!<strong>_

* * *

><p>A young girl, 17 yrs old was walking to a café, The Café Nowhere, to be exact. She had long, beautiful shining red hair, with was in high pigtails, and mysterious black orbs to finish off the package. She was a beauty inside and out.<p>

She noticed how busy it was for a Friday morning, people running around here and there, perhaps there was an event going on. She opened the café's doors and walked in.

"Welcome." The owner said, Master.

"..I'm home." She said in a calm tone, and that caused the Master to look up, and smile.

"Welcome back Eris." He said with a smile, it had been quite a while since the red head was in café. "How was the request?"

Eris left out a tch. "Two months of guarding a parrot, at least I received good payment." She said and showed him how much.

Master smiled. "Would you like anything? I think I'll treat you today, you're not Nice-kun." He told her, Nice had too many unpaid tabs, only kami-sama knows when he'll pay it all back.

Eris's lips formed a smile and small laugh came out. Nice was still doing cheap jobs? How typical of him. "Sure."

**LATER ON**

"Oh that sneaky idiot!" Honey screamed annoyed. "I can't believe we fell for it!" She ranted on and on. Currently, Murasaki, Honey, Three, Ratio, Birthday, and Hajime were on a request. Nice wasn't with them on this request.

They were fighting a small army of mutated creatures with powers, and damn, they were able to multiply and regenerate very quickly.

"Let's zap them again! Woo!" Birthday said enjoying it, and the others looked at him with 'wth' faces.

So they did a combined attack, and were able to finish off the creatures.

"Phew…." Honey said sinking to the ground. "When we get home, let's kill Nice."

"Aye." Everyone agreed with her, it seemed like the perfect thing to do.

**~Flashback~**

_'Oh ya, it's probably some creatures with a little bit of minimum powers, no big deal." Nice said handing them the request sheet, they were quite skeptical but he pushed on. _

_'Fine!'Honey snatched the paper from Nice. 'So why can't we do the other one?'She asked eyeing him. He nervously laughed._

_'Well do any of you want to be this girl's boyfriend, aye Murasaki, Birthday, Ratio, or Three?'He asked holding a picture of a girl wearing waayyy tooooooo much makeup, and that horrible take in clothing. 'Also here's her list.'_

_The four boys looked at it, and were scarred by what the girl wanted. "W-we'll take the other job!'They said, they grabbed the girls and ran out._

_Nice smirked, they had fallen for his little trick. The girl who requested their help was actually a beauty, such a sly fox.  
><em>

**~End of Flashback~**_  
><em>

"We're back…" Honey said quite exhausted, honestly, they were going to torture Nice and then kill him, and then revive him, and proceed to kill him once more.

"Welcome back." Master said, and Eris waved to the others while drinking her drink.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, what was she doing back?! Didn't she have some request about protecting some bird?! Wait…they had gotten a message that'd she was going to return some time during the week…and was it scheduled for today...?

..Oops?

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Nice is soooo adorbs ~. Anyways, please comment!<em>


	2. Reunion

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eris!~" Koneko greeted her, she jumped onto Eris, and gave her a tight hug, she had just returned from shopping. She knew Eris was coming, and brought her a special something and handed it to her.<p>

"Thanks Koneko." Eris said and the two embraced once again. The gift was a whole box of instant make coffee and books, she was going to need a lot of R&R for like the next few months.

Everyone else followed and said their hellos.. it seemed that Eris hadn't noticed that they had forgotten about her arriving sometime in the week.

"Hey Eris, did you bring food?" Hajime asked her excitedly with that poker face of her's, and Eris pulled out a special deluxe food box for her. Hajime's mouth started watering and quickly sat down to try the contents in the box.

"Yo babe! You look even more spectacular!" Birthday said, and eyed her chest like usual, Eris had a rather big chest, a little bigger than Honey's. Eris punched Birthday in the face and sent him flying to the wall. "S-still….s-strong.."

"Please reframe from breaking anything." Master said, and Eris nodded.

"You brought pictures?" Murasaki asked, and she looked at him with slight horror. The parrot was more violent than it was nice...

"So what did the parrot do?" Honey asked, and Eris rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Squawk Squawk, hey baby." She said rather unamused, the request was rather stupid actually... "He was pretty violent, especially towards me."

The others laughed at her expression, they guessed the request was not worthwhile, but hey, at least she made quite a lot of money from it.

Then Ratio asked her a question. "How is your cold sore? Is it gone?"

After that was said, everyone looked at Eris; she had gotten a cold sore? They thought, and Birthday was the first to ask whom she had kissed.

Her eyes widened, and her face showed horror, did Ratio have to share that little detail with everyone?! She thought in annoyance... She covered her face, to shield herself from getting anymore embarrassed...

"Anyways, shouldn't Nice-kun be back?" Koneko said, she had noticed that he wasn't amongst them; usually he was always the first to greet Eris.

"Probably still out on the request." Murasaki said which made Eris a little curious.

"I wonder why he chose to take the request, the girl looked horrible!" Birthday said, and Eris's face was not embarrassed anymore, she had the look a death in her eyes.

"Girl request…? Nice took a female request, as in be her…_boyfriend_?" She had the death look on her face; everyone was quite reluctant to answer her question. They all knew she had a major crush on Nice, and they had no clue how he was able to miss it... "..Well?"

"H-he..h-he..!" Koneko tried to explain, but Eris's death stare scared her too much. "Wah! Eris-san is too scary!"

Murasaki sighed, the others told him to deal with Eris, and it seemed she'd listen to him whenever it involved Nice... "Eris, he's playing best friend, and fake boyfriend an—"He didn't finish that sentence because Eris broke a glass, in a fit of rage.

The others glared at Murasaki, what the hell was he saying?!

Murasaki stared at Eris and continued. "He wanted to buy you a gift, since he knew you were coming home." Total lie, Nice probably completely forgot too.

That instantly gave a change in the mood; Eris's eyes were sparkling with happiness. Was that true? If so, perhaps Nice did feel something for her as she felt something for him.

Everyone sighed in relief, usually if they hadn't calmed her down, she would've used her scary minimum. Many said that Eris's minimum was scary because it was like three minimums put together, fire, the stars, and darkness all packaged into one... They call it the black magic minimum.

**At NiGhT~  
><span>**

"Muah, stop cheating Birthday-san!" Koneko said, he was secretly looking at her cards, they were playing cards.

Eris tried to stifle a laugh; they were still rambunctious as ever. They were playing cards, and everyone always cheated whenever she was involved, she always beat everyone, even Nice couldn't beat her.

She wondered where he was, he usually was always around the café and complaining about not having enough money..

Soon enough….They heard laughter...they turned their heads to the front door, it opened to reveal a very beautiful girl… and…

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	3. Why Are You An Idiot! ?

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"…Nice-kun..?" Koneko breathed out, everyone was seriously shocked! They girl was supposed to be someone very ugly...So who was this?!<p>

"Sup! This is Evelynn!" Nice introduced the girl, she was a blonde...and a busty one at that, where the frick did Nice meet this girl?!Was he lying about the stupid request or what?!

Everyone then situated their gazes on poor Eris, her eye was twitching. Not a very good sign at all and if they didn't get her out of there, she'd probably punch the daylights of the poor girl…and Nice as well…

So Koneko quickly gave some coffee to Eris, coffee also was a way to calm the red head down, and hopefully Nice didn't do anymore stupid things.

"Anyways, this is Eris." Murasaki said, felt it was needed. Clearly Nice hadn't noticed the red head, what an idiot he was.

Nice's face changed into a 'what the freak?!'face after a few seconds, and blinked a few times. "E-E-Eris...!?" He looked at her; she was peacefully drinking her drink. She looked at him for a split second, and then looked back down… Nice's eyebrow started to twitch a little, how ironic aye?

Eris was enjoying her coffee, and it made her forget about Nice bringing a beautiful girl into the café… But when he called her name...in such a frightened manner…Everything came crashing back into her mind. He took away her few seconds of peace...

Everyone else stared at her, and waited for her reaction.

She forcefully tore her eyes from the beverage and looked at him for a split second, and returned her attention to the beverage hoping to revive the peace…It didn't work...

"W-when d-did you get h-here?!" He asked. "D-did you j-just come now?!" He knew she could very jealous, he didn't know why. He just thought that she was annoyed that she couldn't get herself a boyfriend, like always. "H-how was the r-r-request?!"

Eris got up promptly with a twitchy eye, and grabbed her bag as she walked away. She was going somewhere, where she could achieve some peace from Nice. The roof.

"E-Eris! S-she's a-a customer!" Murasaki said hoping it coaxed her into coming back, but unfortunately it didn't work.

.

.

Everyone glared at Nice, he was an idiot for sure, but now his stupidity had crossed the line. He knew that, well actually they all knew Eris would be arriving some time during the week.

Murasaki took off his glasses and punched Nice, he seriously needed. "You knew Eris was coming, and look at you, with some strange girl Nice. Perhaps you should take up my offers." Well..Nice did forget that she was coming, like the others..they could've at least given him a heads up..but they wanted to see how'd it play out.

Nice looked at Murasaki and scowled. "S-shut up!"

"Go to her, you idiot!" They all said, and threatened they'd all throw him through the ceiling if he didn't go himself.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	4. Sorry, Ok?

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Eris was on the roof, the wind felt amazing. It felt as if it were removing the pain from inside her. She looked up, she could see a few shining stars. "…Beautiful." She muttered with smile, and then with a small laugh.<p>

Another minimum holder she knew, Loke and his brother Zeo had the powers of the stars. They always told her, look for the dullest star, and then the brightest, and finally make a wish.

She opened up her bag and took out her sketchbook; she was a very, very talented artist. She held it close to her_. 'I wish for everyone to have happiness….And for Nice to finally realize my feelings!_'She thought.

She then started looking through her sketchbook, looking at everything drawing. "At least I have a chance with Zeo-kun..." She muttered, he had told her, he'd love to out with her sometimes.

Once she reached the paper with Zeo on it, a small smile formed. He was superhot like his twin, and he a personality a bit different from Nice. Zeo was more...level headed.

.

.

Nice was running up the stairs, the others had pestered him about going to see Eris. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't expecting her to be back…yet...

"She's dramatic…" He said to himself. "She'll get over it…" Good luck Nice, with logic like that, let's hope nothing in his body breaks... Once he reached the roof…he saw her. She looked absolutely heavenly… Like usual...

"Perhaps we could split it? Vanilla and other flavors..?" She said to herself.

Nice raised a brow, just what the heck was this girl planning?! Vanilla and other flavors? Maybe a party? If so, for whom though..?

"…Zeo-kun likes chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream...I don't…." She muttered on, and Nice's eye started to twitch.

Why was she talking about that Zeo, huh? What was so wonderful about that babbling idiot?! Sure he was super smart, and super rich…but what of it? "..Hey Eris..."

Eris jumped at the sound of Nice's voice, what was he doing here?! She turned and faced him, he seemed…confused...and mad…? Anyways, what did he want? "..O-oh Nice…hi..." She hid her face behind her sketchbook...

He walked a little closer to her, and she walked farther away from him.

Eris hoped he hadn't heard anything...If he did, she was totally embarrassed. "N-Nice, is there anything you n-need?"

He just stared at her before he spoke. "….You…"

Eris's eyes widened, and her ears reddened, her form of blushing. "S-stop coming closer…" She told him, but he didn't listen. Once she was on the ledge, he just came closer, and closer. "I-I'm warning y-you Nice…Back away..."

"Why?" He always did enjoy questioning her for such a strange reason...

"Just 'cause!" She said, she took a step back, she really shouldn't have...There was nowhere to step, she fell back..."…Ahhh!" She screamed and internally cursed Nice.

Nice watched her fall, took him a few seconds to register that she was in _danger_, rather slow ne? He quickly used his minimum to save her.

Eris was beyond pissed at Nice, she half expected him to save her and half didn't. But in the end he did save from falling. He had caught her bridal style. Once on the roof, he put her down...

"T-thanks Nice..." She said and she turned away from him. She still was rather annoyed with him; she didn't even look him in the eyes.

Judging from her expression, Nice figured Eris was rather…beyond being pissed off at him. He walked closer to her, and hugged her from behind. "It's been awhile, ne Eris?"

Eris's eyes widened when she felt Nice embrace her from behind, but melted into the hug…He was like a calming stone for her too. "I guess so..." She said with a quirky smile.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, staring that the stars. It was Eris, who broke out of the embrace first,

"Anyways, I've got to go." She said, her small sketchbook was missing.

Nice looked at her with a puzzled look. "..Why?"

She smirked at him. "Oh, I'm about to reveal to everyone how _Nice-kun_ still sleeps with his teddy!" She said in a joking manner.

Nice stared at her with horror on his face. "What?! Why?!"

Eris rolled her eyes. "You did forgot that I was coming today, and you promised me dinner." She said with a sly smile on her face.

Nice was so ever confused, he had promised, what?! He slowly sank to the ground, on all four, in the corner of shame. He seriously needed to stop promising things to Eris.

Eris watched him groan in shame, it was quite amusing and all but she had a feeling her sketchbook was in the wrong hands. "Anyways, I'm off, adieu Nice_-kun_~." She said, and started to run away quickly.

After 10 seconds, Nice ran after Eris, he used his minimum, but yet she was still quick the fast one. She did receive special training that was different than at The Facultas Academy. "Eris! Get back here!"

Eris laughed. "Never!" Once she was down, Nice was still hot on her trail, once she saw everyone else, she nearly had a klutz attack. Luckily for her Nice had caught her... "….My…my other sketchbook!"

The others looked up, and saw a shocked Eris and Nice…Oh they were kinda _**screwed**_...

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	5. HMM? !

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"..KO..NE..KO..!" She said with fury in her voice, she was certain, that Koneko had stolen her sketchbook from her purse.<p>

"Ah ha ha, Eris-san…" Koneko said with nervous smile, and put up her arms in defense... "You…we…nice drawings…" Koneko always called Eris, Eris-san whenever she got scared by Eris.

Eris sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "Really..?"

They all nodded. Eris had drawn a little mini manga of them, and it was really good. Koneko was super Cat Woman, Hajime was Cuisine Girl, Honey was Brilliant Future, Three was Hulk, Murasaki was Onyx Shadow, Birthday was Commander Flirt, girls loved him by the way, Ratio was Dr. Tide, and as for Master…he was just Master...

"Nice-kun's is the funniest!" Koneko said, and the others agreed. Eris had put him as a sidekick, a little hedgehog, and could once in a while turn into a human.

"Huh? Let me see!" He said, and tried reaching for Eris's sketchbook…but she took it away from them, and eyed each one.

"My sketchbook." She said quite possessive like, and started to walk away, Nice kept bugging her about the book, and completely forgot about the girl. But Birthday kept her company, wink.

**~The Next Day~  
><span>**

"C'mon Eris~, show me!~" Nice was still bugging her about the drawings in her sketchbook. She just kept on refusing, he didn't understand why. She had let everyone else see, so why couldn't he?

"No." She said, Eris knew the others were aware of her feelings for Nice, but he wasn't...There was something in her book that she didn't want him to see.

Then the opened, a young girl and a man entered the café.

"Hello." Said the man, he was wearing a black suit, black glasses, totally cliché. "Is this were Hamatora is?" He asked.

Eris and Nice nodded, and took them to the table, ahem '**Hamatora Office**'… "What's your request?" Nice asked the duo, and Eris served them some drinks. Eris felt annoyed by the girl, she was checking Nice out.

"Elesska-sama will explain the details." The butler said, and they nodded.

"Well my 15th birthday is next Friday night, and I need a man to pose as my boyfriend." She explained. "I need a tall, dark, and handsome guy."

Eris looked at the girl with a 'why' look. That seemed rather ridiculous, she couldn't get a boyfriend of her own? "..Why?" It slipped out of Eris's mouth; she quickly put her hand to her mouth...

They stared at her for a few seconds, until Nice said something that broke the silence.

"Well did you have anyone in mind..?"

Elesska fidgeted around... "I was hoping to use one of you guys…" She said, and Nice nodded. "I told all my friends I was bringing a date that was tall, dark, and handsome…" She said scratching her face..

"Ok," Nice told her, pulled out his phone, and went to pictures. "you can choose any of these guys." He showed her a picture of Birthday, Ratio, Three, and himself.

Elesska examined the picture and took a few moments before making her final choice. She looked at Nice and smiled.

"Who do you choose?" He asked her.

.

.

"You."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	6. Excuse Me! Err, excuse you!

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Nice was speechless, and Eris, well she had a dark look on her face.<p>

**"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!" **

She asked in a scary demeanor to Elesska, and it totally freaked out Elesska.

Elesska shivered, what was her problem? She was calm a few moments ago, what happened..? Then something clicked, Elesska guessed that Eris had a crush, some girls could show terrifying expressions whenever their crush was being asked out... She smirked.

"You." She repeated once more, and pointed to Nice. "You're tall, dark, and handsome~."

Eris was about to explode, she was thinking about throwing them out of the café, she was not about to let Nice be another not fake boyfriend. "N-no! Take Murasaki!"

Nice scratched his face. "Murasaki has light hair."

"Birthday then!"

"Birthday is too much of a flirt."

"Fine Three-san!"

"Honey will kill us."

"_Ratio-san _then!"

"He'd scoff at us and make me do it."

Eris eyed Nice, was he really going through with this?! Perhaps she was wrong…Maybe he didn't feel anything for her; he didn't put up much of a fight. "..Fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest, and promptly walked away.

They watched Eris walk away.

"What's her problem?" Elesska asked.

Nice sighed. "She's single."

Elesska eyes twinkled. "Really?! She can be my older brother's date!"

Nice's eyes widened, he didn't like the idea, not one bit. "..I don't think she'll agree…"

.

.

"..Fine." Was Eris's answer, she had a straight face on, and asked for the boy's picture, and Elesska started to fish around for her elder brother's picture.

Nice was in the background…freaking out. He couldn't believe Eris actually agreed! What was her deal?! Was this payback for saying yes?

"Here...sorta..." Elesska said, and held out a picture of her and her brother. He wasn't...the best of looking guys...and was kinda on the super chubby side. Those zits were pretty hideous...

Eris's eye was twitching like crazy, and her face had horror etched on. Why'd she say yes? There was probably another way of keeping an eye on Nice…

Nice was trying to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work, he burst out laughing like an idiot. Eris and Elesska looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "Date and you? HAHAHAHA!" He said pointing to Eris, and she hmphed in response, and looked away.

"You'll still be his date right..? He looks better now; this picture is a yr old…"

Eris nodded, she might as well try it out. Then maybe perhaps she'll find herself a boyfriend that's either Nice or not, seems worthwhile...

"Thank you so much!" Elesska said and hugged Nice tightly.

His eyes widened, her hug was a little too tight. "C…can't…b...b...breathe…"

Elesska quickly let go, and apologized to Nice, and shot a smirk to a glaring Eris. She skipped out of the café with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ahem, I too have a request." The Butler said. "Lately there have been kidnapping reported in our area, many girls have been abducted, and I fear Elesska-sama will be next." He explained.

"Abduction?" Eris asked, the story seemed familiar to her, and tried remembering where she had heard it from. Oh yes, she had read that Heiresses were getting abducted, and some were immediately returned to their families, while for others, a ransom had to be paid. "Girls with dark brown hair, strawberry blonde hair, and red hair are being abducted." Eris said recalling what she had read.

The butler nodded. "Elesska-sama has strawberry blonde hair."

Eris and Nice looked at another, and nodded. "We'll get the others on this as well. When should we start guarding her?" They asked.

"Would starting tomorrow be alright?" He asked, and they nodded.

**~ Later ~****  
><span>**

"—So I think we should take turns guarding her. We might be able to pick up on different leads then." Eris suggested to the others. She saw it as a good plan so whomever these kidnappers were, they'd be easier to locate.

"Nah, what about other requests then?" Nice argued.

Eris shook her head at him. "We'll have free members, won't we?" She pointed out a good point.

"What if others need help on the request?"

"Again, the others will be _free_." She said annoyed with him, why was he always opposing her ideas?

"But won't she be weirded out if the others are with her?" He added.

Eris was kinda ticked off on how Nice kept on opposing her, what was his deal? But fine, if he wanted it like that, he would. "Alright then Nice, you'll guard her."

"Ok s—Wait, what?!"

Eris looked at Nice; it seemed it he didn't like her choice, but it seemed like he really, really, wanted to be with _Elesska_. "Have **_fun_**."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	7. What, Why, How!

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone nodded, seemed like a good idea. So the meeting was adjourned, so they went back to doing their usual routines.<p>

Nice was in the background, with a twitchy eye. He wanted Eris to be the one guarding Elesska, he desperately wanted, no needed to find out what she was hiding in that sketchbook of her's. "..Damn."

Murasaki noticed Nice sulking in the corner, and asked him what was up.

"She won't let me see what's in her damn sketchbook…" He told Murasaki, honestly, he couldn't figure out the reason why she wasn't letting him see. Usually she didn't care at all, just not to spill any food or drinks on it.

Murasaki sighed, Nice was being, well Nice. "It's nothing you've got to worry that pretty boy head about." He said teasing Nice, and went to get a request.

"Eh? What do ya'mean? Murasaki!"

**~The Next Day~  
><span>**

So Nice was stuck with guarding Elesska, he silently cursed the others for taking Eris's side. Who knows what would happen, being stuck with a girl like Elesska.

"Ah! It's Nice-kun!" Elesska with a gasp, she was expecting that girlà Eris, or someone else. She was jumping with joy; maybe the Cupid of Love had blessed her. "Let's go Nice-kun!" She latched herself on Nice's arm and started dragging him.

Nice walked with her quite awkward like, she was seriously like pulling, no dragging him. Oh it was going to be a long week….Elesska took Nice everywhere, to all her fav stores, park, malls, and every fav area. She showed him what she was into…

Nice was honestly getting fed up with Elesska, something about her, just, just made him really miss Eris. No clue though, he thought.

"—I love One direction!" She said and then proceeded to show him all her 1D cds.

_'Hate. You. Eris._' He thought in irritation, any more time with this girl, he'd might end up in some mental hospital.

**~With Eris~**

She had followed the duo throughout the week, making sure Elesska wasn't doing any funny business with Nice…She knew it seemed…quite stalker-ish, but told herself it was to make sure Elesska didn't steal Nice.

She was able to get a lot of blackmail pictures of Nice; she'd be able to use it to her advantage. She also did a little shopping of her own; she was trying to find the perfect dress for the party.

"Perhaps purple..?" She asked herself, and found a very beautiful purple dress. It was strapless, came down to the knees, had a silver design on the hem of the dress, and also on the chest area of the dress... "How much?" She asked the woman.

"Thirty dollars, honey." The woman replied, and Eris smiled, it hit the jackpot.

"I'll take it!"

**~With Nice~  
><span>**

He was trying on the suit Elesska had sent over, it consisted of a light blue dress shirt, along with the usual black suit pants. He was thinking about the day's events.

He swore he saw Eris walking out of her favorite dress store with a really, really, beautiful dress. He wondered why she was dressing up so much, hopefully not to impress Elesska's ug_-_-, Elesska's not too pretty brother.

"Stupid Eris's fault..." He grumbled, all he wanted was to look through her sketchbook!

**~Day of the Party~**

Murasaki, Ratio, Birthday, and Nice went to the party a little early, to scope out the scene for any traces of early kidnapping signs.

"Mah, I really wanted to see the girls in dresses!" Birthday whined, and earned a whack from Ratio, whom said they were not going to socialize, they were working.

"Ah! Nice-kun!~ You're here!~" Elesska ran to Nice and jumped on him. She was wearing a light blue dress, it was like a big 'ol cliché but really pretty princess gown.

"H...hi…E…Ele…Elesska..." He muttered out, she had a death grip of a hug.

"Sorry." She said as she got off him. "Are the others coming?" She asked, and he nodded,

Nice looked at his watch. "They should be here in like 10 mins." He said.

Then they heard female laughter from behind them, they turned and saw four very **FAMILIAR** girls, with Three.

"We're already here.~"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	8. Caught You!

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-girls?!" Nice exclaimed, they looked...way different.<p>

Koneko was wearing a dark magenta dress with black sleeves, her hair was curled. She was wearing black and dark pink make up, and she was wearing heels.

Hajime was wearing a dark green dress with dark green see through sleeves; she had a pin in her hair. She too was wearing make-up, dark green and black, and surprisingly, she too was in heels.

Honey had her hair down, her dress was a dark blue color with pink and white on it. She had a barrette in her hair, her make up was a bit a blue with pink and white. She was wearing heels as well.

Next was Eris, she had her hair down as well. Had a barrette to the side of her head, her makeup was purple and silver, she too was in heels.

The guys wondered how they were supposed to run in heels, seemed pretty difficult. Other than that, they were awestrucked by their appearances.

"Elesska? Are you out here?" A young man, about in his early 20's walked out from their house, and walked to Elesska.

"Yes, and these are the people from Hamatora!" She told him, and he smiled at him.

He slightly bowed, and then introduced himself. "I am Shiro, the elder brother of Elesska. Thank you for taking up her request."

Eris and Nice were shocked, this guy looked like a model, didn't look like anything from the picture… "Y-you're h-her brother…?!" The two asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, I've changed the outer shell of myself for the wellbeing of my health." He explained, and then Elesska whispered something into his ear, which caused him to smile. "Hello Eris. It's a pleasure that you'll be mine for this fine evening." He said, and it melted the hearts of Koneko and Honey.

"…Ok." Eris simply said, seemed like she was blessed with very good luck, people who do good things, get good things back in return, ne?

Koneko and Honey pushed her to him, perhaps he'd help her get over Nice, even though it seemed impossible, but it was a worth of a try.

Eris was caught by Shiro just in time, or else she would've fallen. Anyways, she felt his nice abs; she was amazed how some much change happened to him in one yr. "S-sorry." She uttered out.

Elesska nudged her elder brother, and teased him a bit. "See, I told you girls would fall for you."

Shiro's face warmed up, and Eris walked backwards with a hint of embarrassment on her face. She silently cursed Elesska and her blabber mouth.

"Anyways, the party starts in 45 mins, be on guard." Eris said, and they nodded.

**!~Later On~!**

The party was going quite smoothly, nothing so far had gone wrong.

"—Oh yes! We met 3 months ago, and now we're a couple!" Elesska was showing off Nice to her rich snobby friends.

Nice felt he was going to crumble, being this girl's fake boyfriend was much more difficult than being Evelynn's fake boyfriend. He internally sighed, and externally forced smiles. He looked around, and saw Eris…possibly flirting..

"—My, that's grand!" One of the guys laughing.

"Truly! You should come more!" Said another.

"If not, we'll come visit you!" Another said.

Eris was trying to get information from people, so she played along with them, and of course Nice didn't know. So he watched in the background, with a 'what the freak?!'face.

_'I'll get her…!'_He thought with a scary demented look, he was going to make Eris pay.

"Um, are you ok Nice-kun?" Elesska asked, noticing his strange behavior.

"Just fine…!" He muttered, and crushed his plastic cup. "I'll be back." And he started walking straight to Eris. Once he reached, he dragged her away.

Eris was confused, Nice had suddenly came up, and started to drag her away. She shot a confused smile at the boys, and said she was needed.

**.**

**.**

"What the freak Nice?!" Eris yelled at him, he had led the two an area that was unoccupied. She didn't know what was going on, perhaps he found something. "Did you find something? If so, why were you so _rude_!"

Nice just looked at her, he was being _rude_? Well she was _flirting_ on the job! "Maybe you should stop _flirting_." He said straightforward.

Eris took a few steps back, what did he just SAY?! "Excuse me…!?"

"You he_-_-" Nice was cut off by the lights turning off, and hearing the screams of girls. Once the lights were turned back on, Eris was gone. "Eris?! Eris!?" He called out. He didn't see her but heard Eris like screams. He used his minimum.

**.**

**.**

Eris was being taken away; some guy had randomly snatched her when the lights turned off. Apparently she 'escaped'the 'portals'. "Let me go." She said calmly.

"No." The man replied. "You…I can sense your minimum power.."

Eris's eyes widened, minimum power?! So whomever these abductors were, they were after minimum holders?! Oh sh*t. She had to quickly activate her powers. She touched the gem on her glove and… "Flame Kick." She kicked the guy in his manlyhood, which caused him to drop her.

"Good job stupid.." Eris muttered to herself, now she was going to fall onto the hard cement-grassy area and she face palmed herself.

"Eris!" It was Nice, how convenient for Eris. He caught her in the nick of time, and she told him to chase the guy whom had kidnapped her. They found him on the ground in his boxers, pants were on fire.

"Hope you're in shame." Eris said eyeing his pathetic figure.

He pointed an accusing finger to Eris. "Y-you did this t-to me!"

"And we can do worse." Nice added with a smile. "Tell us where the other girls or…I'll sick her onto you." He said pointing to Eris, with a smile.

Eris eyed Nice, his choice of words was kinda annoying but whatever, and she nodded. "Speak."

The guy confessed easily, scared for his life obviously. He told them the girls were in the basement, and what their objective was.

**"W-we're searching f-for the d-daughter of 3."**

Eris and Nice looked at him with confused looks. "Meaning?"

"T-there's o-only o-one girl w-who c-can h-handle m-more minimums!"

Nice thought that was rather strange, and then looked at Eris.

She suggested that they should quickly tie up the guy, and get the other girls before any more harm reached them.

He nodded, and they went. The basement wasn't difficult to find, Shiro had given them a tour earlier when they had come. Once in, they started searching around for the girls, the basement was rather big.

"Nice! I found them!" Eris said, and Nice followed her voice. The girls were sitting on the ground shaking with fear.

"Ah! S-see! I t-told you my Nice-kun would come!" Elesska ran to Nice, and gave him another bone crushing hug. He looked as if he was dying, and Eris had a death glare on.

"E…E..Elesska…l…le…let go…" He muttered, she instantly let go, and gave him a sorry smile.

"Stop!" Someone else said, it was another guy.

Eris sighed. "I'll take care of him." She said, walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. "Nice break the bars." She said, and he obeyed. She winked at the guy, she spun him around by the arm very swiftly and quickly, and at the right time let go. He was sent flying through the window.

The girls cheered, Eris thought they were going to cheer her on, but she was wrong…

"Woo Nice-kun!" They cheered, and pushed Eris out of the way to get to Nice.

Eris was speechless, and slightly wide eyed, seriously. She was the one to throw the guy out of the room, wasn't _SHE!_ Pah, other girls were annoying anyway. She'd glare them all down later on.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	9. The End Of Elesska's Tale

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies let's go…" Nice said, and let Elesska led the other out. He stayed behind because Eris did; she had found something rather intriguing. "What is it..?"<p>

She studied the words carefully. "It's Italian, weird...And it says, **_'Our Primo will triumph over all Others.'_ **Strange..." It was a pocket watch. She opened it, and saw a man with blonde hair, about in his early 30s'. "Perhaps they're searching for his daughter…"

Nice nodded, but it didn't make much sense though. "Let's go." He said and grabbed her hand.

Eris's eyes widened, she was internally freaking out. Nice had grabbed her hand, usually she'd grab his. This was mostly certainly a first. "..Y-ya.."

The two walked out together hand n'hand, Eris's ears were a vicious red color, and Nice seemed all normal. Once back to the party, the others had the two kidnappers tied up, and were giving them to the police.

"Good job you two." Murasaki said, and winked at Eris. Her ears felt as if they were going to explode, and she'd melt away.

"..Whatever.." She muttered while looking down, and walked away to find the girls, whom teased her about the little hand holding~.

Nice watched the police take away the kidnappers…he had a feeling that they'd meet again, and that man in the watch would most certainly be met along the way.

"Alright everyone! Grab a partner! Here's a slow dance!" The DJ announced. So everyone quickly paired up with one another.

"Shiro-niisan, dance with me!" Elesska grabbed her brother and started dancing with him instead of Nice. Nice internally sighed happily.

"Wow Murasaki, you're a better dancer than Nice," Nice heard Eris say with astonishment. "He always either ends up stepping on me, or I almost fall."

"I am more graceful than Nice." He teased, and winked at Nice.

Nice was annoyed that Eris was dancing with Murasaki. Seriously, come on, was this girl going on a **flirting streak**?!

Murasaki then swirled Eris and sent her on her way to Nice. He wondered how long it would take for the two to get together. "Bye Eris-chan~." He said, playing matchmaker once in a while was fun.

"Murasaki!" Eris yelled, he had twirled her as if she was a top, and now she couldn't stop herself. She hoped she'd trip over something to stop the spinning.

Nice saw Murasaki wink at him, but what for? Then a few moments later, a spinning Eris was coming towards his way, probably Murasaki's doing. He watched her spin and spin closer to him until she stopped when she bumped into him.

"S-sorry…" Eris told the person she had rammed into, her whole world was still spinning. Damn Murasaki sent her twirling on purpose, but to where?

"Here's another slow dance for ya'll!"

Once Eris's vision became clear, she noticed that she was spun, mostly likely, probably, to Nice... "O-oh Nice, sorry for ramming into you." She told him, but he didn't say anything…just pulled her into his embrace and started to dance.

"Our first dance of the night, don't ruin it with your chatterbox mouth." Nice said teasing her, she gasped and slapped his arm.

"Whatever Nice." She said, and danced with him.

The members of Hamatora watched the two; it was an interesting sight to see. Eris had her head on his chest, quite close to his shoulder, their hands were intertwined. As for Nice, one of his hands was on Eris's hip, and the other intertwined with Eris's. Such an adorable sight~.

Then Elesska went upon the stage to give a speech or something. "Thank you all for coming! This was the best birthday party I've had so far!"

**~Next Day~**

Everyone was quite jumpy and lively, they didn't stay as late as Nice and Eris. The duo stayed until 3:00 am. It was a really long party.

"Please! Can everyone calm down?" Eris had a major headache; she was so tried, got only 4hrs of sleep. She tried yelling at Nice for making her stay late but that didn't work.

"I…I agree." Nice looked like a zombie.

Then the café doors opened, revealing Elesska and her butler.

_'She just won't give up!_' Eris thought irked, why wouldn't she leave Nice alone?!

"Here's the money." She said, and gave money to Eris and Nice first. "And here is the rest." She gave money again to Eris and Nice, and then finally to the rest.

The others questioned why Eris and Nice had gotten double the amount.

"The completed two requests, my request, and also my butler's too." She reminded the others, and they nodded. "Anyways, we must be going, bye everyone! Bye _Nice-kun_!"

Eris gave Elesska the eye as she walked out of the store._ 'I will kill that girl!' _Eris thought in boiling anger, she would not lose Nice to a **_blabbering 15 yr old_**.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	10. The Fiancee

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 10<strong>

* * *

><p>The members of Hamatora were lunging around in Café Nowhere, there weren't any requests so far.<p>

"C'mon Nice! It'll be fun!" Eris tried coaxing Nice into going to an art museum with her.

"Sounds kinda boring." Nice said yawning.

Eris sighed out in frustration; this boy was too much for her. Sometimes he was wonderful, and the next second he's not! Mood swings, much? Then they all heard the door open. Their attention was in a snap, focusing on whom had come in…It was a guy, early 20s'?

"..I-is t-this where Hamatora is…?" He asked quite nervously, and they nodded. "..I-I have a request." He looked like a a train has just ran him over.

They led him to table and sat down as Koneko served some juice.

"What is your request?" Murasaki asked.

"…I…need a gi—" Eris cut the man off.

"None of us girls will be your girlfriends." She said eyeing the man, she read through him. "You're 22, and we're under 18...well except for Honey.."

"Well I—"But again, Eris cut him off.

"You can take the guys, Murasaki, Nice, Birthday, or Ratio-san will work." She said as it were a normal thing. The four looked at her as if she were crazy; the man had asked for a girl, not men! Obviously the guy wasn't homosexual.

"Actually I need a female fiancée…" He was finally able to say.

"I hope you enjoy yaoi." Eris said, stubborn she was.

Nice decided to cut in. "Koneko and Hajime look too young, so choose between Eris and Honey." Nice said pointing at the two busty and elder looking females of the group while Eris was standing in the background with a twitchy eye.

"O-ok.." The man said, he tried choosing, but said he couldn't.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Eris suggested, whoever lost would become the fiancée. "Ready Honey?"

Honey nodded, and they played did rock, paper, scissors. "Rock!"

"Paper!" Eris won, but then Honey demanded a rematch. In the rematch Honey won, then Eris demanded a rematch, and then Eris won. Then the two started demanded rematches, match after match.

The guys watched the two, it was obviously going nowhere. So they needed a different solution…and Murasaki thought of one. "Whoever gets the shortest straw is the fiancée, ok? And no rematches." He told them, and the two nodded.

**.**

**.**

Eris got the shortest straw…She looked like she was about to pass out. "…..Eh….?...!"

Nice was pretty taken back by Eris losing; it was rare that she ever lost. The man smiled and told her that he needed to introduce her to his parents, to get an approval, and to show them he was able to get a fiancée.

"What?!" Eris sand Nice both said, they didn't like the sound of that.

"I'll call them now. We'll meet them tomorrow!" The guy announced and left with a huge smile.

Eris was left with a wide mouth, and wide eyes. The guy left before she could ask him anything. "…I'm…screwed."

"Most likely." Koneko said out of the blue, and Eris threw something at her.

**~X~  
><strong>

Honey and Koneko were dressing Eris up for the fake engagement meeting.

"Muah, why are you dressing me up? All these clothes are ugly!" Eris whined, they were choosing clothes for two straight hours now. Oh the torture the two had put her through, she was ready to drop and flop.

"We have to make you look older _and_ irresistible.~" Honey teased Eris. "Even Nice won't be able to keep his _eyes_ off you~." She continued teasing.

"Whatever." She muttered, she could dress herself, thank you very much, but the two insisted they needed a more, shy, girly type of girl look for the request to play out.

**^~X~***

"Everyone look here!" Honey and Koneko announced, they had Eris all dressed up, the others would most definitely be surprised.

Everyone turned their attention to the two girls, and wondered where Eris was, wasn't she with them? What happened to her?

"Look at our masterpiece!" The two said, and forcefully pulled Eris out, and showed her off.

The guys were surprised, even Hajime too… "Who is she?!" The guys said, somehow they missed that the girl was Eris, perhaps it was the clothing.

"Hey girl, you're super-hot!" Birthday whistled.

Eris had a twitchy eye, what was wrong with these boys?! She puts on pink and light blue dress, and they all freak out? "You guys are idiots..." She muttered out, trying to keep her calm.

Then Hajime spoke. "Purple looks really good on you Eris, not pink."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	11. The Fiancee Scheme

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 11<strong>

* * *

><p>The guys had their mouths open, they were seriously shocked by the difference. Honey and Koneko had did a really good job<p>

Eris looked, well very un Eris like. Usually she doned a shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She rarely wore skirts or dresses, much too 'girly'for her taste, she'd always say.

Nice couldn't take his eyes off Eris, she seemed…very irresistible…for some strange reason..

"Anyways, I think we should play as Eris's family!" Honey added. "It's to make sure that Hirato-san's_(the requester guy)_family doesn't bully her or anything!"

"Ok." They said, and then Honey assigned roles to everyone, she had also told Hirato ahead of time about her plan.

**"Mr. Kazuma Yagami" **=_Three—Eris's step father, lost his wife 4 yrs ago, has four sons "Light"(Nice), "Rei" (Murasaki), "Grey"(Ratio), and "Zander"(Birthday). Married "Mrs. Ayano Kannagi" 3 yrs ago._

**"Mrs. Ayano Kannagi-Yagami" **_=Honey—Sara's(Eris) mother, lost husband 8 yrs ago, has three daughters,"Sara" (Eris), "Akane"(Hajime), and "Haruhi"(Koneko)._

**"Sara"**_=Eris, 21 yrs old, met Hirato through a friend 2 yrs ago, and just recently proposed to by Hirato._

**"Akane & Haruhi" **_= Hajime&Koneko, twin sisters, 15 yrs old, younger sisters of "Sara"._

"Ok guys, memorize this, the family won't be suspicious of us then." Honey said passing out scripts to everyone, including Eris. It was rather…on the thick side… "I want all this memorized by tomorrow!" She said strictly, and they reluctantly nodded.

**~The Next Day~**

"So why did we have to memorize it Honey?" Birthday asked. "And this suit is stuffy."

"Hush," Honey said sternly. "they would've seen right through us then! Now behave _Zander_."

Hirato opened the door and let them in, He led them to the master living room, his family was rather rich.

"Whoa…" They all said awestruck.

Then Hirato's family, came and joined them. He had two sisters, four brothers, his parents, and his grandparents all living in the same house. Also his aunts, uncles, and male cousins were also present…

"Welcome.." The mother said rather coldly, and gave Eris the _'eye.'_

Eris noticed how only the sisters, and the grandparents had nice and cheerful personalities, while everyone else was cold to them.

Then Hirato's mother started asking way too many questions. "Are you educated? Are you well off? Can you have children? You don't have AIDS right? You take care of your personal hygiene? You don't secretly have more lovers?"

Eris was mind fuddled by all the questions, she couldn't really answer any because his mother couldn't stop spouting more questions_. 'Mah, what is her problem? Does she loathe my existence..?_' Eris thought.

"Mother, Aunt Akari and the others wish to speak to you." One of the sisters said, the mother gave another cold look to Eris before she left.

Then the father said lunch was ready, everyone went except for Eris, she had eaten before the had arrived.

"Yo girl." It was one of the brothers.

"Hey." Eris said back with a smile.

The brother sat down next to her, and kept on getting closer to her. "So, whatcha doing with my older bro? You shooould be going out with someone like me, I'm 21." He said, and kept getting closer to Eris.

Eris's features showed discomfort, and tried moving away. The boy smelled like fresh alcohol, kinda gross. _'Actually I'm 17, you dumbass perv….'_

"So why'd you even choose a wimp like my bro? I'mmmm way cooool." He started to slur a bit.

"C-can you please back off..?" She said, starting to get nervous. The guy wouldn't leave her alone, and then a small shriek escaped Eris's mouth…

The guy had put an arm on Eris's shoulder, and brought her much, much closer. "Damn, you're friggin hot."

Eris was wide eyed, she had never been in a situation like this, and she was internally freaking out. She didn't want to cause a scene. Slowly tears came out.. "P-please stop…" She shut her eyes tightly.

**.**

**.**

"Get off her." A cold yet familiar voice said, and literally pulled the brother to the ground. Thank goodness for Eris, or else she would've accidentally thrown the boy threw the window or used her minimum subconsciously to get herself out of the situation, whereas creating a new problem along.

Eris opened her eyes, and saw…"..._._Nice." She said with tears flowing down.

Nice was looking at the brother was a threatening look in his eyes. He was beyond pissed off now, he picked up the brother by the collar and spoke in a threatening demeanor.** "Don't ever touch her again."** He said with death in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


	12. Shut Up And Listen

**_The Adventures of Eris and Hamatora!_**

* * *

><p><strong>ᏟዞᏜ℘ʈ℮ℛ 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Why? Step-bro being defensive?"<strong>

Nice reframed from punching the guy. "She's precious, and if I ever see you lay a finger on her again, I'll throw you into the ocean and feed you to the sharks, and this isn't an empty threat." He was being scary serious.

"..Fine." The brother said, he got up all wobbly like, and left the room leaving Nice and Eris alone.

Nice tugged on Eris's wrist, and dragged her out of the room, and ventured through the house. He then pushed her into some kind of small room...

"A closet, how romantic Nice." Eris said unamused, she looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"..Eris.." He started slowly, and enveloped her into a hug. "..Sorry, I couldn't protect you.."

That puzzled Eris, what did Nice mean? Protect? He just saved her from a drunken idiot, how is that not protecting? "Are you sure?" She said with a laugh. "You just saved me from a drunk."

"..No.." She heard him say, and felt his breath on her neck. "I didn't save you from the kidnapper, or that time when you fell from the stairs, Murasaki caught you.." His list was quite the long one.

"..Nice." She said slowly, she cupped his face so she could have a better look at him. "You're an idiot." She said laughing slightly. "But at least you're my idiot, and you saved me plentiful times, shall I name them off? The list goes on and on."

Nice's frown turned into a small smile. "Alright then." And the two inched clo-

"SARA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" That was Hirato and his sisters'.

The two froze, how were they supposed to explain this?! "Step-brother" and "Step-sister" come out from a closet, together…

"Go Nice…!"

"Go Eris…!"

These two were fighting over something quite silly, eventually Nice shoved Eris out first, and then he come out acting "cool."

"Ah, there you are Sara, come along!" Hirato started to drag Eris away by her arm.

She gave Nice a look which was a plea for help, but he was too busy talking, ahem _flirting_ ahem, with Hirato's sisters.. _'I'm going to murder you NICE!_' She thought with fury.

Hirato took Eris to the family living room, all of his family was there, and Eris noticed that Honey and the others weren't present, where they went? That was all a mystery to Eris.

Then she heard the mother speak. "So, Sara what is your real reason for saying yes?" The usage of her tone was cold, bitter, and harsh.

Eris looked at her confused. "..Meaning..?"

The mother laughed coldly. "Do not play cute, it won't work."

Everything still didn't make sense; Eris just figured that the mother must be having some kind of internal brain melt down. "Excuse me, come again?"

The mother 'tched' at Eris. "Fine then, why are you marrying my idiotic son for our wealth."

That made Eris raise a brow, wealth? The family was wealthy? That would explain the huge house and etc. "I didn't know you guys were rich, but whatever." Eris said in a not caring tone, and looked at her nails.

The mother and a few others gasped.

Eris simply shrugged. "I'm not m…._marrying_ your son for money, just for love, and he's actually pretty smart."

The mother growled. "There must be another reason!"

"Reason? Do you honestly think that? I am no shallow girl, I fell for your idiotic son when he spilled juice on me, and tried to help me out." Eris said, Honey's script was finally being very useful. "Not only that, why think so low of me, you didn't even get a chance to know me, or in fact the other girls he brought home as girlfriends before me!" Eris was getting a tad bit too much into character, but nevertheless, her acting was marvelous though.

The mother was quite shocked. "Well I never! Hirato! You idiot! Bringing such a rude girl into my home!"

"Mother!" Hirato said raising his voice. "I brought her because she stands up for what she believes in! And if you do not like her, I'll get married _without your blessings_, and leave forever!" He spat at his mother, had enough of her antics.

"H..Hirato…" The mother was shocked, her son had never raised his voice at her.

"It's ok Hirato…" Eris said narrowing her eyes. "People like her will not change." She said adding a glare.

"Goodbye mother, and everyone. Sara and her family need to leave now." Hirato said, and showed Eris where the others were.

"Yo guys, let's go!" Eris said, and they followed. They said their goodbyes'to Hirato's family and left. Hirato said he'd swing by tomorrow to give them the money.

**~A**** few days late****r~**

Eris was reading a book, wondering what Hirato's family said to him after they left. "I hope he's ok…" She murmured, she kinda had an outburst that wasn't supposed to happen.

The doors opened, and everyone turned their attention towards the doors. It was Hirato and a few of his family members. Hirato waved to them, and they...waved too, but were confused. Hirato gave the money to Eris in a concealed bag, and his mother spoke to her.

"Where is Sara?"

Eris stiffened, why was she asking for 'Sara'? What did she want…? "S-sara? S-she just boarded h-her plane f-for the S-states! For w-work!"

"T-that's right!" Hirato added. "W-we were hoping for _a yes,_ but if we since we didn't get one, we had to well, call off the engagement."

Hirato's mother was confused. "Why sweetie…?"

"Well, she could've gotten off work for the engagement, but not anymore." He added some more.

The mother sighed. "She made me think…a lot….I have been too hard on my sweet. From now on, I'll try to get to know the girls you like sweetie." She said pinching Hirato's cheek.

"O-oh! I'll tell her t-that! I'm her other younger s-sister!" Eris added, and the mother nodded.

"We're off, goodbye!" She said, and left, but before they left, Hirato asked Eris if she actually would consider of getting married to him, but she refused...

"Thank stars they're gone." Eris said sweatdropping, his family was exhausting.

"Ooo, some guy proposed to Eris!~" Honey teased, she loved Eris's horrified expression, and didn't love the part when Eris started to chuck things at her.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked, Hamatora is an awesome sauce anime!~ Anyways, please comment!<em>


End file.
